Book 3: Memories Return
by DragonMistress-Rose
Summary: Book 3 of 3; Continuation of Sayo's Memories and In the Darkness. Final installment. Read and Review if you may.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: First chapter of the last book in my series~! Welcome old readers and if you're new please do start from the begining, otherwise nothing will make sense ^^**

* * *

xXx Koh's POV xXx

Entering the Union Room of DarkMoon I could see that not a lot of people were invited to this little meeting. Of course the two chiefs, Raigo, Litton, and DATS members were present. But also present were Dorothy, Newton, Kakumi, Sukikiyo, Komachi, and Pulsa. With the addition of myself and Masaru that brought the grand total up to 15 to witness the meeting. Not very much considering that we're leaving out quite a few other tamers that were informed early on.

"Ah, it seems as if Koh and Masaru have arrived." Chief Julia spoke up as soon as we arrived. Saluting I turned to face Pulsa.

"Just in time too, what a surprise." Litton quipped, smirking a little. Though I didn't pay her much attention right now.

"Pulsa, did you mess with my clock?" I asked without waiting for anyone else to speak. He smiled a little guiltily and Komachi elbowed him in the ribs, and by the looks of it. Hard. "I'm not angry or anything, actually because of that I was up just in time this morning. So thanks I guess?" he smiled back and we turned toward the two chiefs. Yoshino and now Masaru stood beside Chief Glare and Litton while Touma and Ikuto stood beside Raigo and Chief Julia, who began speaking first.

"Alright then, now that all the important people are here we may begin. We have called you all here because you hold the closest ties to Sayo, you all have the greatest chance at recovering her memories if the Demon Lords have suppressed them. Dorothy, Newton. Sayo is your team leader and you two are her closest friends and teammates. Undeniably she trusts you with many of her other personal secrets, and as of this point I'm not sure if she has anything else to be hiding from you two. Kakumi, Sukikiyo. You two have aided Sayo in her growth since before she was even an official tamer. You have helped her grown into a strong and very reliable tamer for the Union, you have my personal thanks for that. Koh, Komachi, Pulsa. You three have been her link to SunShine, through you and her; the two teams have grown to respect and value one another. First off we would like to thank you all for your service to the Union and your efforts in protecting the digital world." I couldn't help but notice that everyone mention seemed to stand a little taller and with a little more pride. Chief Julia took a step back and allowed Chief Glare to step forward.

"With that said, myself and Julia believe that all of your assistance will be needed in order to retrieve Sayo. As already planned myself, Chief Julia, Koh, Litton, and Raigo will do the bulk of this assignment. However since the initial assessment we've come to understand that we grossly underestimated the circumstances. And we've come to an agreement as to what will be done within these next few days and weeks. With the aid of DATS Japan we will temporarily pass off the role of Chief to two of the members." I heard a couple people gasp and a few even started to murmur quietly. How the hell was this going to work? More importantly how the hell were they going to run the Union if they didn't know how to? DATS, the chiefs, Litton, and Raigo however waited for us to settle before Litton stepped up.

"To conform with Union regulations; Yoshino, the only female, will indeed be given the role of heading SunShine. The rules state that at any given time there must always be one male and one female chief active. In case any of you are unfamiliar with regulations." okay, now I know she was just being a little snarky. And teasing.

"As for DarkMoon the choice was obvious. Touma will be taking Chief Julia's place and head the Night Claws. And Masaru before you start talking let us finish." Raigo smirked as we looked over to see Masaru's mouth open ready in insert his own comment. Giving a huff Masaru nodded and closed his mouth. Chief Glare and Julia nodded at Litton and Raigo before they stepped back. Chief Julia looked at the two for a moment before she spoke again.

"Ikuto, Masaru you two will not be staying within the DarkMoon and SunShine when it's time. You two will be coming along with the rest of us. We suspect that the bulk of the battles and enemies will be waiting for us wherever they're keeping Sayo. So we'll need you two to come with us. Yoshino and Touma will stay in the cities and direct the tamers here. Though they'll probably try attacking the Union, I highly doubt that they'll actually send a large force here. Their concern will more than likely be focused on Sayo." Masaru had folded his arms and nodded slightly and Ikuto nodded slowly taking the plan in.

"The rest of you gathered will be coming with us. Each of you have been selected because you hold the highest possibility of triggering Sayo's memories. And you each work well with one another, providing the largest margin of success in Sayo's retrieval. However this is not set in stone, if needed there will be changes made to the current plans. Until then spend time with your digimon, and train hard. The battles won't be easy, so be prepared for anything." the chiefs both had a serious look painted on their features. A look that was also reflected on the rest us.

Dorothy then raised her hand, a solemn look present. Her arm fell back to her side when Chief Julia nodded in her direction. "How long do we have?" the line that Chief Julia's lips were pressed into turned onto a slight frown.

"There is no accurate estimation for time, but I will assume we have a good two or three weeks. Any time after that however will unpredictable, they're not one to wait and we need to be ready by then." nodding Dorothy thanked her Chief. "Anymore questions?" she was answered with pure silence, the two chiefs gave us a one over and nodded.

"Thank you all for coming here and you are now dismissed. If you have anything to ask please do. We need to have everyone on the same page at this point." Chief Glare announced as we all broke apart and people slowly started to file toward the warp pad.

Hanging out for a little while longer I waited for Masaru before heading off to SunShine. Upon arriving at the terminal I walked around for a bit before stepping on the warp pad that would take me to SunShine. "Hey, Masaru."

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked without looking at me. He was looking around and it seems like he was trying to re-familiarize himself with our little city.

"I know I might regret asking later, but what exactly did Lunamon do to you?" I'll admit curiosity got the better of me, though I figured that asking would result in an answer I won't soon forget not asking might kill me. Masaru however paled slightly before regaining himself.

"I'll tell you later after I'm done getting over it. All you need to know is that don't let that cuteness fool you. That thing is evil man."

"Yeesh, looks like she did a number on you. Looks like she is worse than I thought, it always is the cute or quiet one."

"No arguing there. By the way, what are we doing?"

"I'm going to go take on a quest; I figure that I could use some training. And I was going to send Sayo's digimon out to get some food. They do pretty well on their own and I guess they have their own way of training. I'm not gonna mess with their thing, however my digimon could use some extra training, never hurts you know. And you can do whatever you'd like, as long as I don't have to clean up any messes." pulling out Sayo's digivice I held it out and released her digimon.

"Hm, well I guess I'll go with you since there really isn't much else to do." he held his hands on the back of his head as he looked around once more. Shrugging I turned back to the digimon in front of me.

"Would you guys mind going to stock up on more food? We're starting to run real low after last night, and make sure to keep Lunamon away from the sugar and junk food. I know how much she loves that stuff."

"Hey!" she huffed and folded her arms, trying her best to glare at me.

"As I was saying, make sure to get the actual food first and then you can go back and buy your snacks. I haven't checked Sayo's balance but with someone like her I'll assume that she has more than enough, she's always liked taking on high ranked and super tough quests. I do too and I have a pretty good balance so I'll assume the same for her. Please don't clean her out, last thing I need is for her to come back and find out I let you guys spend all her money on snacks. For Lunamon." handing Gaomon the digivice I straightened up. "Gaomon will be handling the digivice and Lalamon will handle the food. Lunamon you can help them gather and then snacks. Just head back home once you're done."

"What a about you Koh?"

"I'm going to go take on another quest and Masaru is tagging along. We shouldn't be long. I'll trust you three to behave yourselves since my digimon won't be around. You can go ahead and visit DarkMoon if you want. I think Dorothy and Newton would like a visit and you can check up on your Chief." the three of them nodded and turned going in the opposite direction as us. "Alright with that settled, let's go and see what quests are available."

"Lead the way."

When we arrived at Shine Center I took a minute to decide on what type of quest I'd like to take on. Holy Species quest usually required skill and patience, and a little knowledge of the terrain didn't hurt. Dragon Species quests usually required some battle skill and strength. Aquan Species quests varied but for the most part it required us to search for something. And that has been known to take a while. And Bird Species quests usually involved lots and lots of talking and passing things off, or delivered.

Carefully assessing what I felt like doing today I crossed off Dragon for sure. I know that my team has that department all locked up and maxed out. And with the remaining three Holy seemed the most appealing. I definitely did not feel like searching and delivering things today. Nodding, mostly to myself, I walked up SuperStarmon.

"Well if it isn't Koh! Haven't seen you around lately! How's it going?" he flashed me thumbs-up and I smiled.

"It's been good, and really busy!"

"I bet! You used to be around all the time and take on all sorts of quests! And now it's like you're too busy." we laughed and I nodded agreeing completely. "So what can I do for you today?"

"I was wondering if there was a quest I could take on. My team could use some more training as always."

"Hmm, well considering your experience a low ranked quest won't do." he flipped through some sheets of paper before pulling one out from the back. "Ah-ha! Here we got, how does a six star quest sound?"

"Tough, but I'll take it."

"Great! SlashAngemon is waiting for you in Shine Plaza. Good luck and don't rush yourself!" I waved back as I headed for the entrance where Masaru was waiting.

"Alright, we're all set. Just gotta go and meet SlashAngemon for our quest and we'll be on our way." he nodded and we walked off in search of SlashAngemon. Spotting the digimon we hurriedly made our up to him.

"You must be SlashAngemon! I'm here to take on your quest." I flashed a friendly smile and waved slightly.

"Ah Koh, I have a request for you. You've heard of the three Archangels, Cherubimon, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon right?"

"Yeah of course. Chief Glare even has an Ophanimon."

"Yes, well there are three of them that would like to learn about and improve their teamwork. Would you mind helping with their training?"

"Of course I'll help."

"That's wonderful. They're waiting for you at Highlight Haven."

"Great, thanks for the info SlashAngemon. C'mon Masaru, we're off to Highlight Haven."

"About time! Me and Agumon are itching for some training."

"Whatever."

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

The light around dissolved and once again I was aware of my surroundings. The other presence next to me and the feel of my clothes. Taking in a breath I slowly opened my eyes, and blinked adjusting ever so slightly. Running my hand through my hair softly I straightened out and stood up.

"I suppose you're done for the day?" Wizardmon had stood up and was staring intently at me. I could feel his eyes as he assessed me.

"Mmm, there really isn't much else to do. If we continue I'm not too sure as to how my body will react. So we'll play it safe for now. Though it's still very early, I suppose we can do something else." I started to make my way out of the secluded area and back into the actual garden.

"What do you plan on doing?." he fell into step beside me as we passed through the door.

"I feel like paying a visit to the study. I don't spend a lot of time in there, so I thought might as well see if there's anything interesting. I wonder what kind of stories they keep there." he was silent as we passed by a few of the other digimon through another hallway.

"Maybe you'll find something to your liking." he whispered when we were relatively alone. Reaching the door to the study I gripped the handle and turned, opening the door. I pushed it open and allowed Wizardmon to enter first. The study was very large, though it wasn't the largest room, it was certainly not one of the smallest ones either. There were no windows and the room almost had a roundish shape to it. The walls were lined with shelves that touched the ceiling. Books of various height and length filled the shelves, save the occasional item or two that littered the lines and broke the endless look. There was a desk in the far corner complete with a stack of paper and pens and even quills in a holder. In the middle of the room was a large cushiony satee and ottoman next to a little table. The chair was a dark wood like everything else but the cushions were a velvety red colour.

Running my fingers along a shelf as I walked I scanned the titles. Some looked untouched and almost new while others looked well read and fragile. Some of the titles were written in a language I couldn't understand; I passed over those quickly and continued until a peculiar book caught my eye.

The spine held no writing and the cover was a greyed violet. Pulling it out of its place I ran my hand over the cover. It didn't have a title but instead intricate floral designs decorated where it would've been. Opening it I noted that the pages were slightly yellowed with age; however the they were also in pristine condition. Almost as if it had never been read. Not a single crease anywhere. Flipping through the first few pages I noticed some drawings but didn't pay much attention. By the looks of it, the book had no title or author. That was a little strange.

My feet had taken me to the satee where I sat down and leaned back comfortably, pulling my legs up under me. Looking around I found Wizardmon in one of the corners arranging some of the books on the shelf. Smiling I looked back and began reading this strange book. Something about it had piqued my interest.

_'Long long ago, in a land long forgotten there existed a large nation of many creatures. War had once plagued the land and many had once died in vain. War raged on and on endlessly and centuries passed. Until one day when the deities above had finally had enough. They sent down unto the land their greatest warriors. These warriors radiated a light never before seen, they held in their hands the most glorious and powerful of weapons. These weapons promised to restore the long gone peace, but at a price..._

_Many thousands of years passed and the land was at peace. The inhabitants had forgotten the wars long ago and now lived without trouble. These creatures lived in harmony, but each segregated into different lands. However once every few years they were allowed to roam free and mingle amongst one another. Strengthening their wish for peace and unity. As a reminder that they were one. Among them existed a young girl, a special little girl who would soon hold the world in her hands..."_

As I read I slowly became more and more absorbed into this world. This world so different and fascinating. I was so absorbed that I hadn't realized that my eyes had slowly closed.

* * *

**A/N: So things have now been set in motion, I'm not sure as to what is going to happen thus far but I will eventually get around to finalizing a timeline or whatever for this story. But until then I suppose I'll keep writing whatever I feel like making a part of the story haha. And hopefully move the story along a little more. **

**But until then both you and I do have to wait to see what happens, since this so far feels like I'm writing as I go.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: Summer is here and school is out, unfortunately I do have summer homework to prep for AP. Oh joy, but at least school won't eat up any more of my time. A slightly longer chapter than usual.**

* * *

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

_Running my fingers along the cobblestone walls I counted each stone as I made my way toward the hidden chamber. There was a small glimmer of light underneath the door and I could hear footsteps and voice. Stopping at the door I knocked the intricate pattern and waited. There was nothing but silence before a soft click rang through the air._

_As the door opened a man stood on the other side, he moved and allowed me entrance closing the door and locking behind me. Removing my hood I turned to look at the other occupant, she smiled at me and came forward hugging me kindly. "Thank goodness you are here, it is long into the night and you did not come when the time came_."

_Smiling I gently touched her face. "Be not afraid if I do not appear. I shall always find my way back no matter." the relief could be seen as she moved away from me. Moving around I stood in front of a mirror and smoothed out the long skirt. My black hair was slightly ruffled from the traveling but otherwise still fashioned in place. My skin looked even paler than usual, making my greyed violet eyes stand out even more._

_"Aribeth, what of Aribeth? Was she not with thou?"_

_"Ay, she was accompanying another when we parted ways. Said something about the lord and lady. Tis late now and she stayed not long."_

_"Alas there is not much of new word. Morrow night we meet again."_

_"Aye."_

_"Aye..." still looking at myself in the mirror I found it hard to pay much attention to the other two._

"...Sayo." _turning around I looked at him straight in the eye. It wasn't my name yet he was speaking to me._

_"I believed you be mistaken as to I. My name is not Sayo."_

"Sayo. Miss Sayo...wake up."

_"You are mad man? Have you forgotten me? And tis not a dream, wake up you speak yet I am."_

"Sayo..."

_"My lord, my name is-"_

Jerking forward I faintly registered the sound of something falling to the floor beside me as I looked around. Though my eyes were still blurred with sleep I could make out the figure of someone-probably Wizardmon-beside me and the study. Blinking and rubbing my eyes I let my mind settle a little as I stretched slightly.

"Is everything alright Wizardmon? How long have I been asleep?"

"Not very long but your eyes were moving, very rapidly, and you kept tightening your grip on the book. I wanted to make sure that you were fine. Did you recall something?"

"I'm...not sure. It wasn't my body or my face that I was seeing but it was...me. Somehow it felt right to have that body, and it seemed familiar. It might be an old memory of another life."

"But you can never be too sure, there is no guarantee that, that was you. You could have been seeing it from someone else's eyes."

"I know, but it felt like it was right for that to be me. It was like I was home almost. I'm not sure if I'm making any sense, but it's the best way for me to describe that feeling."

"I'm afraid I cannot understand that feeling of yours..."

"It doesn't matter, it wasn't anything all that important anyways." I picked up the book and smoothed out some of the slightly bent pages. "You can keep arranging the books if you'd like, maybe I'll read a little more." flipping through the pages I found where I had left off and settled back into the satee as Wizardmon continued with his work silently.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

Arriving at Highlight Haven I released my digimon and looked around. There were quite a lot of Piximon and Sorcermon around with the occasional Puttimon hopping about. "Masaru, I'm going to go on ahead and start my quest. Although this place is almost strictly Holy types there have been reports of other digimons getting and causing trouble. Namely Dark and Machine types. I'll go ahead and let you take care of them if you want to train. Otherwise, we'll be splitting up. I'll contact you through the digivices when I'm done, but it shouldn't take long."

"Sounds good to me. C'mon Agumon time to go and patrol the place!"

"Right behind you Aniki!" with that those two headed off in the opposite direction.

"Alright then, time to get started." swiping my hand over the digivice simultaneously selected all my digimon and allowed me to digivolve them.

"Coronamon digivolve to-"

"Agumon digivolve to-"

"Patamon digivolve to-"

Data surrounded them and a bright light obscured my vision for a second.

"Apollomon!"

"ShineGreymon!"

"Angemon!"

"Time to go find us the Archangels." setting off in one of the three directions I could only hope that I wouldn't get lost. From the looks of it, this place was a huge maze.

After crossing countless bridges, climbing up latters, and getting stuck at dead-ends we finally managed to find Cherubimon, but Ophanimon and Seraphimon were nowhere to be found.

"Ah! Hello there Koh. Thank you for coming, we asked SlashAngemon to send you here. The quest will require you to battle three battles in 3 different locations within Highlight Haven. We'll each have a different strategy for each battle, so please do give it your all. With that said, are you ready?"

Nodding I allowed my digimon to take their positions, the three of us against Cherubimon hardly seemed fair.

"Let us begin!" much to our shock Ophanimon and Seraphimon both came out to aid their friend.

"Well at least now we know it'll be fair. I was worried that this was going to be rigged."

"But now we can fight at full power." Apollomon knocked his fists together and smirked.

"Come at us. We'll give you first move." ShineGreymon roared.

"Wait, these guys are high-leveled digimon. Angemon I'm going to digivolve you again."

"Alright." he nodded waited. Swiping my hand over the digivice again a stream of data surrounded Angemon before dissipating. "MagnaAngemon, Battle Mode!"

"Okay then, we're ready!" I yelled as the digimon across from us huddled together. I saw them nod before Seraphimon readied an attack.

"Oh no you don't! Sparkle Shoot!" bullets of light were shot so fast that it looked like fire. Before the attack made contact with Seraphimon Ophanimon leapt in the way and repelled the bullets with her javelin, which ended up reflecting back at my digimon.

"Shit." jumping out of the way I could see that, that had caused my digimon to break up.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" without missing a beat Ophanimon was on the offence and firing orbs wildly.

"Heaven's Judgment!" looking up I realized that while everyone was distracted with Opanimon and Seraphimon Cherubimon had summoned a large, grey cloud. Not even a second later thunderbolts were falling, way too many to dodge without getting hit. Looking back at the Archangels I could see that they were grouped together again.

"Arrrghh!" snapping my head back I could see that ShineGreymon was taking a lot of damage, his large from and lack of speed compared to the other two made him a sitting duck.

"MagnaAngemon! Apollomon! Group together and help ShineGreymon!"

"Right!" the two of them went to quickly help their teammate. I could see that the Archangels are just standing there, they were waiting for our move. Looking around  
I cursed this location, there was nothing to use to our advantage. It was wide open and everything was visible, any chance of us using our normal strategies was out the window. I had to come up with something to help and real soon. Think Koh! They're huddled together, which means they're protecting each other. They cover for each other as they charge up. Ophanimon was obviously the defensive teammate. Seraphimon was the straight on attacker, and so far Cherubimon seemed like both...

That's it!

"MagnaAngemon engage Seraphimon! Apollomon, ShineGreymon occupy the other two. Hold out and wait for my instructions!" they looked at me and nodded. And as soon as the thunder stopped MagnaAngemon launched himself at Seraphimon, both of them had drawn the blade on their arms.

"Phoebus Blow!" much to my surprise Ophanimon managed to take the blow and not topple over, normally a blow from Apollomon's fist would have an opponent down on the ground. These digimon really were tough! She only skidded a few yards back but was still steady. ShineGreymon had taken to just shooting ay Cherubimon, as long as he was busy Cherubimon wouldn't be a problem.

"Sefirot Crystal!" the crystals in Ophanimon's hands glowed for a second before launching at Apollomon. It didn't help that with the lighting here the crystals seemed to have disappeared.

"Arrh!" seven of them hit him but, where are the other three? A glimmer caught my eye as I spotted the others heading for MagnaAngemon and ShineGreymon.

"Guys! Watch your backs!" the attack caused ShineGreymon to retreat and MagnaAngemon to let go of Seraphimon. The Archangels gathered together again on the opposite side. "Alright guys, I've got it. Apollomon, ShineGreymon keep them busy and together otherwise this won't work. They're obviously using the tactic of staying together. Attack frequently and keep them at bay and then I'll give you the signal to give it your all."

"Gotcha."

"Alright."

"Good. Now go. MagnaAngemon I'm going to degenerate you because I need Angemon's attack."

"Whatever you want." a flash appeared and faded and once again Angemon stood in front of me.

"Great, now I need you to gather all of your energy and store it. Wait here until you're all done. I'll tell you what I need then." nodding Angemon became very still. Looking at the others it was apparent that they were just throwing attacks out there. The rapid shots of ShineGreymon were mixed with Apollomon's fire created some pretty cool and killer looking attacks. Flashy to keep their attention and dealt enough damage for them to concentrate on just those two. Feeling a hand on my shoulder and turned to face Angemon.

"All stored up, what do you need me to do?"

"Fly up and above them, keep a safe distance and wait until the three are all lined up and open. Then use Omni Typhoon, once you do move back so the other two can get their shots in. This should be enough to defeat them or at least weaken them enough that another blow is all it takes."

"Right." nodding his wings spread and he took to the sky, now all I could do was wait and see if my plan worked. The seconds ticked by and nothing but the sound of the fighting five digimon could be heard. I anxiously looked around for Angemon and I could tell he was itching to fight himself. After the hour long seconds passed the three Archangels were finally all gathered up together. "Now." I whispered, and almost as if he heard me Angemon got in position, his wings opened as wide as possible, he summoned the most massive confined tornado I had ever seen.

"Apollomon! ShineGreymon! Now's your chance! You know what to do!"

"Sol Blaster!"

"Glorious Burst!"

Still caught up on the tornado Cherubimon and them had no chance of defending or counter attacking, giving us a perfect shot. When the smoke cleared the three of them were on the ground looking really disoriented; especially Cherubimon. My digimon helped them up as I approached.

"That was amazing Koh, truly your teamwork is sublime! You managed to figure out our strategy and work around it, even using it to your advantage!" Seraphimon praised us, with a lot of hand motions to boot.

"Hmm, teamwork is a lot harder than I thought. I see. Koh, would you mind coming back tomorrow? By then we will have devised a new strategy and be ready for another battle."

"Alright, that's fine with me. You guys put up and tough fight, it'll be interesting to see what you are planning next time."

"Thanks again for taking us on Koh! We'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." I waved back as we retraced our steps, after a few wrong turns we finally made it back to where we began our quest. Sending an e-mail to Masaru there was nothing left to do but wait. I let everyone wander around as I waited on a near-by ledge. Tracing my name in the ground I let my wander off to Sayo again.

I wonder how she's doing. There hadn't been any disturbances since she left, everything became kind of mundane and...normal. Almost as if she was never there in the first place, and that pisses me off. How could everyone just keep moving forward like she was never there to begin with? I get moving forward to make advances in finding her, but to completely act as if she had never existed in the digital world was just a little too cruel.

So many things have happened since then and everyone is back to normal, and it isn't as if they're faking it. No; they've all moved forward and yet here I am, always thinking about how she's doing. I suppose you could assume this is guilt but it isn't, this isn't to ease how I feel. No it's about how she is, I want her back because it's empty without her. Even before when we didn't see each other much we stilled talked all the time, and now without her around there's like a hole.

Ah, how depressing one's mind can be when it wanders.

Hearing footsteps I stand up and dust myself off, looks like Masaru is finally back from wherever. "Anything happen with you two."

"Are you kidding? This place is like perfect, we just wandered around and waited for you guys."

"Sorry to hear that, maybe you can head into one of the other areas tomorrow. I can give you the code so you have access."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get going, I kind of want to see the others. I wonder if they've done anything interesting."

"Might as well, it's still only like noon. There's still a lot of time left in the day. Maybe we can swing by DarkMoon and see if Lunamon and them are still there."

"Sounds like a plan! Let's go."

We warped to Sunshine to stop by the Union room to look for Litton and hopefully Yoshino. No hope there apparently they would choose today of all days to be out. So began our journey to track down all the members of DATS because Masaru wanted to.

Yoshino and Litton were nowhere to be found in SunShine, we gave up looking after we ended back in the Union room to double check.

With Sayo gone Raigo got Ikuto dumped on him, the two had been playing some sort of odd game. I didn't bother to ask because that always ends up being a big mistake.

Newton had taken in Touma, who usually stayed with Raigo, it made no sense but hey, they were Chief Julia's orders. Though I think their arrangement fits, both being geniuses and all. Those two had been helping Chief Julia with the computers and then some. So far they were the only ones making progress on Sayo. The rest of us can't do anything but wait until they finish.

Last on our stops was to find Dorothy who was in current possession of the digimon we set loose on DarkMoon. So surprisingly we found them at Sayo's place. And it looks like they took it on themselves to clean up, every surface was dusted and spotless. Everything was in order and in their proper places-although Sayo has always been neat so maybe it was like this before. Overall it looks almost lived it. Even Phascomon was here, wandering about.

"Wow, look at this place. It feels almost like everything is normal."

"Mmhm! We thought it would be a shame for Sayo to come back and find that this place was unlived in so for long." was Dorothy's Cheery reply as she cleaned around living room.

"Have you touched her room yet?"

"No, not yet. You're free to help out too if you'd like. We were planning on having a late lunch later, so it was great that you stopped by. We would've called if you weren't back by then."

"Did they buy too much food?"

"A little, I met them as they were shopping so I helped out a little. Lunamon and Lalamon are currently in the kitchen watching the pie."

"You guys made pie?"

"Yep! We found Sayo's little black book of recipes, and decided to try it out." I smiled lightly as Dorothy's Bearmon began rearranging some things on Sayo's shelves.

Walking into her room I leaned against the doorframe just looking over the place. Her bed was neatly made, not a single item laid on the floor, even all the things on her desk were neatly placed. There really wasn't much clean but the dust, but I'll do what I can.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

Closing my book I heard Wizardmon entering the study, this time he held a tray of food and the usual tea. Moving a little I offered him a seat, upon taking it he poured a cup of tea and handed it to me. Slipping the tea silently I snuck glances at him.

"Wizardmon? Do you believe in past-lives?"

"I'm not sure where this is going..."

"You don't have to, I'm just thinking about this book. The more I read, the more familiar it seems. I'm not sure what to think. I might just be getting too into the book, or this book could be more than it seems. It's magical in a dark sort of way, the story is a touch tragic. But not in the usual story way."

"I see."

"I'm not even half way through with it, there are many more pages than what you would think for a book this size."

"Do not always trust looks, they are indeed very deceiving." putting my cup down I took the plate of food presented to me and thanked him. I nibbled on a slice of the sandwich as I stared at the book.

"I suppose not, looks are not a means in which you should judge something. I feel as if this book is much more than a story and that I should take heed of what is hidden in it's pages."

"If that is how you feel then you should. Something tells me that we will no longer be here soon. It will begin soon."

"That means I'll go back to being just Sayo soon."

"Do you oppose this thought?"

"No, not at all. I just still have holes in my memories and that is not a comforting thought if I am to return soon."

"I can see your worry, but so long as we still have time I can continue to help you."

"As long as you're still by my side throughout this I have no fear of what to come. You're a very faithful digimon and I have no doubt that we will return together."

* * *

**A/N: The talking at the beginning was a little weird to write considering no one uses it nowadays and I had to reference some older English and even Shakespearean works to help me a little. So this quest was a pretty long one when I did it and I didn't want to do a super long battle scene and I actually thought that it would be more reasonable to have the quest span over a course of a few days. But that's just my thoughts on things.**

**I'm going to try and update more often this summer and post as many chapters as I can since I know once summer is over AP classes are gonna eat up my time like nothing else. So enjoy the updates while you can!**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: More Updating.**

* * *

xXx Koh's POV xXx

The cleaning didn't take long and before I knew it all of us were sitting in Sayo's living room enjoying a rather casual lunch. Nothing fancy since Dorothy preferred to cook more simple meals, but a nice lunch all the same. All the digimon were mindful of their messes and clean up just as quickly as they made the mess. But what was most exciting was the pie that was mentioned earlier, it turned out pretty great and I could tell that Dorothy wanted to try out other recipes.

We ended up just lounging around the living room for the rest of the day, just chatting. No one really seemed to want to leave and most of us were just content to just sit there in the familiarity of her home and talked. However it did eventually start to get late and we actually had to get our asses up and home. Saying our good-byes we all left for our own homes. Phascomon opted to say behind and would probably be back with us tomorrow.

Upon arriving home we found Gatomon to be at her PC as always. "How was the quest?" she asked, not bothering to turn around. Everyone dispersed to do their own things and Masaru muttered something about a shower.

"It was good, well on my side at least. Masaru ended up just wandering around with nothing to do."

"Well maybe he can be of some use tomorrow. I heard that the number of rampaging SaberLeomons on Proxy Island has increased. They're also having issues with containing and controlling them. Litton and Yoshino have been dealing with the Darkdramon at AccessGlacier but as you know the Union has been stretched pretty thin, so many things need to be done,"

"And not enough people. Yeah, I get it so I'll just send Masaru to Proxy Island tomorrow. Would you mind notifying Chief Glare for me? I'm sure Masaru can handle himself so no need for back-up with him."

"I'm on it."

"Thanks Gatomon, you're the best."

"I know." she purred and began an e-mail to Chief Glare.

Now with that all done, I can take a shower and relax for the rest of the night. Shutting the bathroom door I proceeded to pull off all my clothes and step under the the stream of hot water. Sighing I stood for a good few minutes just soaking the feeling in before reaching for my shampoo. As I scrubbed my head the faint smell of peaches started to fill the air. Rinsing the suds out I grabbed the soap and cleaned myself before stepping out.

Dressing in some sweats and a T-shirt I went out to check on the digimon before retreating back into my room.

* * *

-10:00 AM-

"Guys! Are you all up and ready for the day?" I called walking around looking for my mix-matched group of digimon. Masaru had already left get instructions from Chief Glare, leaving me to gather my digimon and continue with our quest.

"Good luck Koh~! We'll be in DarkMoon if you need us." Lunamon said, smile in place as always as the other two trailed behind the rabbit. The three filed past me and headed for the warp pad.

"Just don't stir up any trouble."

"Of course not, have some faith Koh. We're not _your _digimon. We're perfectly well mannered and we'll behave." Lunamon proceeded to give me her biggest and sweetest smile while Lalamon giggled and Gaomon smirked. Sadly however I knew that they were right. My digimon didn't know how to behave while Sayo's digimon have impeccable manners.

"Yeah yeah. But where are you guys going? I need to at least know."

"We will be at Dorothy's, or at least with Dorothy. Whichever one you prefer."

"I guess I can trust you to behave, Dorothy can take care of you guys. Just be back in time alright?"

"Or you know, we can all have lunch together like we did yesterday! That sounds fun, right? Maybe we can have it at Dorothy's, or maybe at Sayo's again, or even here! I'll talk to Dorothy and have her e-mail you."

Before I could get another word in they activated the warp pad and were gone in a burst of data. Right after that my team came out and we left for Highlight Haven. As soon as we got there I immediately digivolved all three of them.

"Coronamon digivolve to-"

"Agumon digivolve to-"

"Patamon digivolve to-"

"Apollomon!"

"ShineGreymon!"

"Angemon!"

"Looks like we're all ready for the day." we set off to find one of the Archangels to continue with our string of battles. We found Seraphimon waiting for us in a clearing by a waterfall. Upon seeing us he raised his hand to wave.

"Are you ready for round 2? This battle won't be like before with my strategy!" well someone was excited. "Ready?"

"Wait a sec-"

"Set!"

"Where are Cherubimon and-"

"Begin!" with that he flew up and readied an attack. "Divine Breaker!" he launched a very massive orb of light dead center of our group, forcing everyone to split right at the get-go.

"Hey! Don't you think this is a little unfair for you? Cherubimon and Ophanimon aren't even-"

"Lightning Blast!"

"Sefirot Crystal!"

A giant spear made of lighting fired out of nowhere followed by a stream of crystals. The lightning ended up hitting Angemon while the crystals hit ShineGreymon and Apollomon.

"Never mind then, it is a fair fight."

"Arrgggg, that was a cheap shot!" roared ShineGreymon as he started to shoot at Ophanimon

"Not at all. That is called strategy, besides there are no such things as "cheap shots" in a battle." jeered Ophanimon as she conjured up even more crystals to match his blows. Obviously she was very amused with his reaction. Off in the distance I could see Seraphimon and Angemon fighting each other. Figures. Being in the same family and evolutionary line would motivate them to fight each other.

"Sol Blaster!" the large ball of flame shot almost right past me as it reached its intended target.

"Hey! Watch where you're firing that thing Apollomon! You could've killed our Tamer!" reprimanded Angemon mid-battle.

"Sorry Koh! Didn't see you until after I fired it." he yelled flying past me, ready to deliver a few punches to Cherubimon. I didn't say anything as I took a few steps back, and off their battle ground. A dead Tamer is a useless tamer as they say, and the last thing I want is to die at such a young age.

"Koh! Digivolve me! I'm useless against him in this stage." Angemon called, blocking yet another blow from Seraphimon.

"You got it!" my digivice glowed and within seconds data surrounded Angemon and his shape changed.

"MagnaAngemon, Battle Mode!" he flew off toward Seraphimon, his blade drawn. Looking around I found that Ophanimon was landing blow after blow on ShineGreymon, and he was getting very frustrated.

"Glorious Burst!" much to my surprise the attack seemed so much bigger this time around. Maybe ShineGreymon is capable of fueling his attacks with his emotions? If so then the frustration that's built up will serve to be a very good thing in the long run...however using just sheer force won't be enough to win this battle, their plan is obviously a one-on-one battle and there is no way in hell that they'll be tricked into grouping up.

Almost all the digimon on field are Holy Types. Holy, against Holy does minimum damage, ShineGreymon is a Dragon Type, no advantage. But it does give me more damage than the other two would. Now all I need is a battle strategy to maximize their given abilities and maybe I tip the scales a little bit in my favor. Problem is: that means using Holy based attacks are out of the question. That puts MagnaAngemon in a tight spot.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

Lord Lucemon had called a meeting with the Seven Demon Lords, leaving the rest of the castle in the care of my digimon and myself. It was late at night and I highly doubted much needed tending to. At least I assumed that until Wizardmon came to fetch me. He said nothing and his eyes betrayed nothing as he led me toward familiar yet rarely entered doors. Inside was the court area, where Lord Lucemon sat in his high throne and watched over his domain. The others would occasionally gather here to discuss matters, which have been happening a lot recently. Lilithmon always told me to never enter unless called for.

I've only seen the area once or twice and it's always been dimly lit, just enough to see but still shrouded in darkness. Wizardmon knocked lightly and waited until he heard a light tap on the doors.

"Y-you may enter now. L-Lord Lucemon and them are w-waiting for you." he bowed his head and hurried off to continue his duties no doubt. Pushing slightly on the large doors I was surprised at how easily they swung open. Inside Lord Lucemon was sitting on his large and high throne as the six other digimon were gathered around him.

"Ahh, please do come in Sayo." he beckoned with a wave of his hand. Lilithmon was smiling and me and nodding. Slowly I took my steps into the threshold and the doors slammed shut. I tried my hardest not to be startled and continue walking, ignoring the eyes trained on me, until I reached the top of the steps; and right in front of Lord Lucemon. Bowing I waited for recognition before looking up. "Please do look up and face us."

Nodding slightly I looked into his eyes and smiled softly. "May I ask as to why my appearance is needed Lord Lucemon?"

"Ah, yes well I try not to bother you with such gruesome meetings. But your attendance is much needed here today. I do apologize if I have ruined any plans of sort."

Smiling again I lightly shook my head. "Not at all my Lord. Within these walls I have but all the time in the world. And I will always make an appearance if you so wish. After all, you've all raised me since the beginning. I owe you nothing but my time." I bowed once more and I peeked to see that Lilithmon's face was painted with a look of pride, almost as if she were a proud mother. How ironic.

"You've grown up so well Sayo, such a well mannered and obedient young woman." Daemon commented, he was without his cloak. A rare sight.

"Thank you Lord Daemon, but it is to be expected is it not? Lord Lucemon and Lady Lilithmon have ensured that I am nothing but as close to perfection as possible." looking up I smiled adoringly at the two, more so Lilithmon than Lord Lucemon.

"Indeed, she is one of my Prides." a white-gloved hand reached up and stroked my face slightly, forcing me to suppress a shudder. I don't particularly like being touched by any of them; sans Lilithmon.

"Yes, the envy she holds for other humans is ripe and beautiful."

"A wrathful fighter, she will surely make a very good leader for the digimon."

"Yet, she can laze around for days doing nothing. Sloth is a good friend of yours."

"Her greed for knowledge had also led to her greed for material possessions to understand such."

"Though not much of a glutton she still has moments of her cravings."

"Though not lusting for that of the physical kind, maybe she lusts for something else. She is at that hard age."

Molding my features into yet another smile I bowed deeply this time, and in my most sincerest voice thanked them for their words. But on the inside I thought it to be vile. Twisting my feelings into their perverse perceptions. But for now I must smile and be a grateful, humble, naive little human. Lest they believe something to be wrong.

"I am so delighted by your words, however if I may request. Would you be so kind as to enlighten me as to our purpose here? I feel as if you all continued to shower me in such compliments I will not be able to focus. And surely it is important if I was called here."

"Ah, yes yes. We must continue as she says, a bright girl in indeed. After all I would hate to steal anymore of your precious time."

"Thank you kindly my Lord." bowing yet again I could feel my stomach knotting in anticipation. My worst fear right now, is being found out. And even then my fear is not for myself but for Wizardmon. I am but a very useful tool, they can't lose me. However Wizardmon is dispensable, all they need is to suppress my memories again and it'll be as if nothing these past few days never existed and, god knows what will happened if I end up fighting for them with no memories.

"Sayo dear, you know your reason for being here. For being away from dreadful humans right?" Lilithmon fell beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, of course. I'm...special, and different. They wouldn't be able to understand someone like me and I'm here to spare me of all the resentment and rejection."

"That is correct, humans are very prejudice creatures. They dislike what they can't understand, and shun those who are different. That's why digimons live in the Digital World. Even if we tried to coexist with them they would never accept us, not as equals, not as anything at all! They even do that to their own kind! If they can be so cruel to each other, then they don't need to have second thoughts about how they treat us."

"And that is why you're here." Daemon walked forward looking at me very intensely. He didn't scare me as much as the others, I interacted with him the most after Lilithmon and Lord Lucemon. "You can understand us, our suffering. We exist in the shadows because humans have built their Union here in _our _world. And they have corrupt the minds of our fellow digimon into exiling us, just because we are strong and fearsome. Our fellow digimon fear us because those humans tell them to."

"But with you my dear, we can change their minds." Lilithmon stroked my cheek softly and smiled kindly, her eyes soft and very welcoming. "You can make them understand, you have a power within yourself that can finally put us on equal grounds with those humans."

"With you we can take their precious Union and undo their damage, uniting them under us. We can clear the minds of all those digimon who have been taken under their control and show them the truth. The Union will be no more and everything will be as it once was, we can finally come out of hiding and show that under us, the Digital World will be in much better hands. Don't you agree?" Lord Lucemon extended his hand toward me and Lilithmon gave my shoulder a squeeze. I blankly stared at his outstretched hand, my mind whirling. I don't know what to think.

They made a very powerful and moving speech, powerful enough I am sure to sway digimons to come to their aid. No doubt that they are strong and fearsome, but my move from here on out will actually effect the course of action. But for now I had to follow their agenda. I gently placed my hand in his and looked up, no doubt he could sense my hesitation. But they all also looked very satisfied.

"Lord Lucemon, if I may..."

"Please do speak, there is nothing you should be afraid of voicing." his larger hand enclosed over mine and he held it in place.

"But I myself am human. How can you trust me if I myself am what you are all dedicated to fighting? And I don't think I could bring myself to actually hurting let alone killing anyone else."

"You are mistaken Sayo. We do not expect you to hurt or kill. You misunderstand our intentions; we intend to drive them out of our world. Sure a few casualties on either side is to be expected but this is a fight for our world. They have their own and that is where they belong."

"Then what about me? Will you drive me out as well? I am human; therefore I belong in that world."

"No, of course not!" Lilithmon tightened my grasp on me and brought me closer. "You can stay here with us; they won't accept you because you have sided with us. They won't understand our reasons. We will continue to care for you for eternity if we must. You are a jewel amongst all the garbage. There is no way we would _ever_ intend to drive you out."

"She is right, do not lump yourself in with them. So then? What do you say? We can't do this without you."

Agreements from all the present digimon sprang up from there, many were words of praise that I presumed were meant to try and sway me in their favor.

"How much time do we have left?" I clutched a fist-full of my skirt and steeled myself for the answer. If anything I could only have a few days left before they began. And I'm not even sure if I myself am ready for all this, Wizardmon and I have been trying to recover more and more, but nearly 16 years of memories is not something you can obtain in a mere few days.

"A week, two at most. We cannot just wait around, will that be enough time for you?" assuming I actually want to participate in this. But nonetheless I had to answer.

"Y-yes. That is enough time for me to ready myself. If there is nothing more I would like to be excused, this is all quite a bit to take in and it is late. I'd like to sleep on it."

"Very well then, this is all you need to know for now. Lilithmon please do walk her back."

"That will not be necessary my Lord. I would like to walk alone; more time to think is all. And besides, you all seem like there are more important things you must see to. Thank you for bringing me here tonight, I am glad you value me so much to tell me such things." I bowed slightly and walked toward the door. It opened and I stood there in front of it and turned around once more, I bowed again and bid them a good night before exiting.

xXx Normal POV xXx

"You have done well Lilithmon, she listened to you and agreed once you spoke."

"Thank you Lord Lucemon, she has grown rather attached to me and does as I say. I haven't seen her disobey anything I have asked."

"Good, after this we'll become the sole rulers of the Digital World, humans be damned. After she serves her purpose, we'll just keep her around until she withers away. After this she won't be as useful but she'll still have her uses. Don't you agree?" looking at Lilitmon Lucemon's face twisted into a sneer. "She actually believes that we'll do this peacefully. If anything I'll just let Daemon do the fighting, you know how much he enjoys his carnage and battles."

"Foolish indeed but all she needs to do is listen to us and everything will be done smoothly." spoke Levimon, puffing out smoke from his nostrils.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

I shut my door firmly and leaned back onto it before sliding down and pulling my knees to my chest. Two weeks. Two weeks is all I have left before they attack. I can't even begin to think of what to do, they expect something from me. Something I don't even know if I can give. Sighing I pushed myself off the floor and practically ripped the dress off my body and threw it on the floor. I quickly dressed myself in a night dress and slid into my bed.

The blissful oblivion had never seemed so welcoming.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

Apollomon hit the ground in front of me and left a huge dent in the floor. Cherubimon had struck him down fast and hard. If we go on like this any longer my digimon will literally be beaten into the ground. But I do think I know how to win this battle or at least turn the tables and help out my team.

"MagnaAngemon!" he turned around and I motioned for him to come closer. Seraphimon was off in the distance after being blown so far away.

"What is it Koh?"

"Okay, so I figured it out, they're obviously keeping as much distance between themselves as possible therefore splitting our team up. And they obviously are not going to be tricked into gathering up like last time so what we need to do is beat them one at a time. I need you guys to use attacks that hit multiple times, that'll keep them from attacking for a while and give you guys time to attack. And don't focus on just one of them the other two are just as much a priority as the other. And keep switching opponents, they're getting too used to fighting just one of you."

"Anything else?"

"Go spread this to the other two and let's win this."

"You got it." he flew off, but not before hurling a few balls if light energy at Seraphimon who was flying toward him. MagnaAngemon few to Apollomon and then ShineGreymon to give them orders before taking ShineGreymon's place against Ophanimon, ShineGreymon switched with Apollomon, leaving him to fight Seraphimon. Now all I have to do is watch and hopefully we'll win.

"Arrow of Apollo!" summoning arrows made of flames Apollomon fired them at Seraphimon every which way; he didn't stop until it looked like it was raining fire. By the time it ended I could tell that more than a three-quarters of those arrows had landed a hit-if the scorch marks on Seraphimon were anything to go by.

The clashing of metal drew my attention over to MagnaAngemon and Ophanimon. Both were locked in combat, MagnaAngemon kept slicing at her while she continued to block with her javelin. Neither one landed a blow and were just tiring themselves out just blocking and negating the attacks the other was dealing.

At least until bullets knocked Ophanimon down.

"Cheap shot." she muttered getting back up.

"Not at all. That is called strategy, besides there are no such things as "cheap shots" in a battle." ShineGreymon mimicked her line from earlier and went back to firing at Cherubimon; who was summoning up some very dark clouds.

"Heh. Nice going ShineGreymon!" I yelled, as a confidant smile found its way to my face. Yeah, definitely if they help each other out then we'll be fine. MagnaAngemon pulled back and was soon replaced with Apollomon, ShineGreymon took on Seraphimon and MagnaAngemon took on Cherubimon.

Apollomon delivered quick and heavy punches that Ophanimon couldn't dodge in time and with a final strike of his Sol Blaster she crashed right into a pillar behind her, leaving a rather hefty dent. I waited anxiously to see if she would get up, but when the dust cleared it was obvious that she was down for the count. She only groaned soft and shifted lightly. I was clear that she wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon, let alone continue the battle.

"Looks like Ophanimon is down!" I heard ShineGreymon comment as he blocked a stab from Seraphimon. "That leaves just the two of you!" Apollomon had gone off to help MagnaAngemon while ShineGreymon fired balls of fire in time with his Glorious Burst, effectively stopping Seraphimon in the middle of another massive attack. Apollomon floated back and forth between the two battles helping his teammates.

It worked really well to our advantage; with the two ArchAngels occupied with their opponents Apollomon was free to shoot randomized attacks at them. They couldn't predict them and it helped us land more hits. A few minutes later ShineGreymon and Apollomon managed to get the finishing attack in and sent Seraphimon crashing into the water.

He surfaced a few seconds later and pulled himself back onto land. With him done, that only left Cherubimon, who happened to be the largest member of their team. He had already summoned a lightning cloud that was currently showering the place in lightning bolts.

The bolts were falling so fast that navigation looked impossible, getting close to Cherubimon in the center of all that wasn't happening until those clouds disappeared or if the bolts slowed down. MagnaAngemon was the fastest one of my digimon and had a better time dodging and navigating his way around the large bolts, it also helped that he was smaller than Apollomon and ShineGreymon.

As soon as he got close enough MagnaAngemon fired spheres of light, forcing Cherubimon to halt his attack and block, and in that one moment we had him surrounded.

"Sol Blaster!"

"Glorious Burst!"

"Gate of Destiny!"

The three attacks collided at the same time and caused a large burst of energy, everyone that was near was sent flying and I could barely stand my ground. However when it was all over my digimon-save MagnaAngemon-were the only ones that could still even stand. Cherubimon had already admitted defeat and finally the long battle was over. My digimon all wore a rather satisfied smug look on their faces and I couldn't say they didn't deserve them. I ran over to see the extent of the damage Angemon had taken. For the most part it looked like it was all from Seraphimon from the beginning of the battle.

Degenerating him back to Patamon I picked him up and went to speak with our very battered opponents.

"We still have some problems huh?" Seraphimon's voice had a thoughtful tone to it, as if he were contemplating something. "Looks like teamwork is a mystery in itself."

"Thank you Koh for today's battle." Opanimon smiled as Cherubimon nodded.

"Please do go ahead with your day. I need some time to think."

"Do come back tomorrow!"

"I will, I'm curious to see what tomorrow brings to our battles." waving to them I used a Gate Disk to get us out of there quickly and took my team home where they could heal faster.

Upon arriving home I was greeted with Lunamon in the kitchen with Dorothy making some lunch.

"Looks like I made it in time. Something smells great." I took a seat when Lalamon pushed me toward the chairs.

"Thanks Koh! It's pasta." Dorothy placed all the food into dishes and we all dug in for the afternoon. Oddly it reminded me of when Sayo made us food after our trip to Proxy Island for the first time after she lost her memories.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter of that quest and Koh will be all ready to take on the Demon Lords. For some odd reason I like to associate Koh with peaches and I remember at some-point in the last book Sayo took a bath that smelled like peaches. Not sure if I cleared that up but now you know.**

**Well looks like the Demon Lords are preparing for their side of the attack, and Sayo will be front and center for it all. Exciting no? I tried to use the seven sins as a way to describe Sayo through the eyes of each sin's Demon Lord. If you don't know which Demon Lord represents what sin I suggest you look it, it'll be important later on.**

**And I probably totally just BSed the digimon types when it comes to battling. I went off what I could remember seeing as how I am still searching for my game. So hopefully I am correct even if it's just a little bit, if not then I'll correct it in future chapters.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


End file.
